ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Aht Urhgan Mission 44: Nashmeira's Plea/Strategy
Category:Strategies Please feel free to add new Strategies or adjust those listed, but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. A template for new Strategies can be found at the very bottom. Find abbreviations in the glossary. Tips *In all of Raubahn's forms, using stun spells and skills are important, so having a Dark Knight or Blue Mage in the party will certainly help with the survival of the party as well as overall damage. *A RDM/DRK can handle stun without help from other jobs and job abilities on all of Raubahn's forms. Haste (spell) and/or gear is recommended. *Paralyze helps in stopping Eyes On Me if a proc should occur. If no one with Stun is available, a well timed Sleep also helps to interrupt the cast. Immune to Silence. *When using the Sleep > Nuke strategy on any of Raubahn's forms, the majority of the time he will immediately (1-3 seconds) start casting Eyes On Me after he wakes up. Have a stunner ready. *Alexander only aggros within normal hearing range and will attack you if you get too close. *Zantetsuken (ability) can do 20% of Alexander's HP in one shot provided it's used at the start, drastically shortening the battle. *Automatons can be deployed outside his agro radius, allowing PUPs to damage Alexander with Deploy-Retrieve-Deactivate while the party recovers from a wipe. *Alexander does not Regen health if left unclaimed, so it is possible to wipe, Reraise, unweaken, and continue damaging him from the point at which the wipe occurred. Do not run away too far from Alexander or he'll use draw in and use a move on you making it difficult for a raiser to get back up without aggro. Wipe just outside of aggro to prevent draw in. *Bring Reraise items in case there is a chance you can still complete the fight. I did this fight several times and we had some party members die and unweaken more than once *The use of Tractor is allowed in this battle. *If you fail the mission, you will need to return to Naja Salaheem to obtain another Mythril Mirror key item for another fight. *Experience points are not lost from death. *Buffs will be removed upon entry to the battlefield. They will also be removed upon mission failure. (Note: the use of a Reraise Item before entering will not wear off upon entry to battlefield) *After a total party wipe, you will automatically be removed after 3 minutes. However, Reraise effects will not carry over if you are automatically removed from the area. *You can save Imperial Standing for runic portal pass by using Assault Orders for Nyzul Isle since you do not have to leave the staging point. *This fight can be repeated for someone else who needs the fight. No mirror is required for the person reentering. *"Assault:" equipment like Storm Fife work in this mission. Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this fight with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! ---- PARTY STRATEGIES Strategy 1 PLD, WHM, RDM, BLM, DDx2 Party Set-up PLD - Main Tank WHM - Main Healer RDM - Support Healing/Debuffing/Buffing BLM - Main Magic Damage Dealer The final two spots can be filled by any Damage Dealer. It is recommended that one of them be able to attack from a distance, but two Melee Damage Dealers also work, so long as they do not pull hate from the PLD. When fighting Raubahn: Raubahn is a tricky little bugger, not only for his ability to Reraise twice, but for his use of Eyes On Me. With the jobs listed above, both the PLD and the BLM have access to some sort of Stun, but it doesn't hurt to have either a DRK (Weapon Bash and Stun) or a BLU (Head Butt) in the party as well. This will greatly help the WHM in keeping his/her MP high in the event of a particularly nasty hit from either his Magic or his Weapon Skills. The goal for this fight is to keep all members of the party alive until Raubahn is down for the count. It is also well worth it to focus on different types of damage for each Reraise Raubahn uses to avoid him being immune to anything. It is recommended that you deal mainly melee damage the first round and magic damage the second, but it really depends on the setup of the party as a whole. When fighting Razfahd: Best case scenario, most of Raubahn's Eyes On Me are Stunned, the PLD is in good shape and the WHM has a decent supply of MP. At that point, you can chose to keep time down and work on fighting Razfahd while everyone else rests up if need be. Razfahd is depressingly weak and will give up at 50% HP. *It can also help to have a BLM or RDM cast Poison II, Bio II, and any elemental enfeeblements (i.e. Choke, Rasp, etc.) that may stick. They will take off a little over time, but any amount helps in this fight. Intermission: At this point, the CutScene runs and everyone gets a nice break from the fighting. Let the party know not to engage the enemy until everyone has rested to full, party members are unweakened, and everyone knows where to stand. When fighting Alexander: For this fight, everyone should be a decent distance from everyone else, just enough to escape the radius of Radiant Sacrament. The PLD should stand in front of Alexander, and keep hate with all the Job Abilities and Spells at his disposal. Staying out of melee range is essential, as it makes sure the WHM only has to heal the damage from his Abilities and Light-based Magic. Removing melee attacks from the damage the PLD is taking makes a big difference. The WHM should stand to one side of Alexander, keeping the PLD in range of Cure, Regen, and Erase (for Dia III). I, personally, chose to stand on the raised platform on Alexander's left hand side (when looking down the hallway at the door). This gives me enough room to keep both the PLD and all Melee Damage Dealers in range. The RDM is recommended to stand close enough to keep the WHM and PLD in range for Refresh and Curing. It is possible to keep the tank alive for a decent amount of time while spamming Cure III, but an occasional Cure IV or Cure V is necessary. When the WHM eventually runs out of MP, the RDM should be alerted so it can then take over main curing the PLD while the WHM rests as much MP as possible. The BLM has a particularly easy time. It is recommended to stand at the entrance to the hallway, dump all of their MP into highest Tier spells or Ancient Magic and then running back to the door to escape the range of all attacks while they rest back to full and begin the process all over again. It is also possible to stand anywhere else where it is possible to escape attack range. All BLMs should keep aware of the hate they generate as to not draw Alexander's attention. Melee Damage Dealers should try to be in range of the WHM, in the event they need to be cured, but far enough away from any other Melee Damage Dealers. Curing Melee Damage Dealers should come as a lesser priority to healing the PLD. Ranged Damage Dealers should practice a tactic similar to that of the BLMs. Go into range for attack, attack, then get out of range. Rinse and repeat. Ranged Weapon Skills should also follow this pattern, especially if they generate a large amount of hate. Ranged Damage Dealers should not need curing. In the event of a wipe, the ideal place to die is right at the entrance of the hallway. There, every player is in range of Radiant Sacrament, but out of Alexander's aggro range. After a wipe, rest to full and begin all over again. If you feel as though your PT has the option to Skill Chain and Magic Burst, it is possible to do so (using Darkness Skill Chain), though none of the parties I have been in has attempted it. All in all, keeping the PLD alive, swapping out the WHM and RDM for Curing when needed, having the BLM continue to dump their MP, and Melee and Ranged Damage Dealers avoiding drawing hate is essential for this fight. Following that set-up should ensure a smooth fight with minimal death. Aside from that, make sure you go into the battle calm and collected to avoid panicking mid-fight. My first successful fight ended with a clear time of 44 minutes, 58 second, so I know how tense the fight can become. This strategy has won me "Treasures of Aht Urhgan 44: Nashmeira's Plea" 3 out of 6 times, and all losses resulted because of not being familiar with the people in the party. This is a fun and truly epic battle. Good luck! Strategy 2 BLM BLM RDM NIN NIN NIN . Reading the strategy above, we chose to nuke like mad the first Rauban. Then the next two, kill as normal exp. After killing Rauban, rest MP to full. Move on to Razfahd and Store TP. You will be embarassed at how easy he is. This will easily get you to the final fight. Alexander - Everyone has RR up, you will wipe but you will win. We chose this route because it got us the win easily (more than 10 mins remaining) and there is no exp loss for deaths during this fight. At least one NIN runs up and provokes. Do NOT go behind him, do NOT SATA him. We are planning for wipes and if you die behind Alexander there is no chance for you being tractored and saved. The 2 BLMs go to town on the mob while the NINs melee and the RDM heals them. BLMs stun as they see fit (See moves above) but mainly just take as much damage off as they can. You all will wipe at 50% when Alexander uses his Divine Judgement and if you dont, just keep nuking. RR back up to full. Nuke him down to ~5% and take your wipe from Divine Judgement. My party wiped at 7% with no Divine Judgement, so this strat will work. 2 BLMs RR up and rest to full. We had a NIN run up and provoke to sac, while the BLMs Elemental Seal and time nuke Freeze II. If it does not die here (it should) one BLM (or both) stun and nuke with a tier III for the win. Our NIN planned on sac'ing and ended up living. NINs no doubt can be replaced with anyone /NIN. Basic strategy is BLM BLM Healer DD/NIN DD/NIN DD/NIN Nuke like mad the first form of Rauban so the next two are not melee resistant. Kill the next two however you feel like, BLMs have to cycle stunning eyes on me, melee using stun moves on it as well. Stunning eyes on me is the one and only key to beating him. Rest to full. Store TP on Razfahd, lolololol. You're gonna die on Alexander, BLMs nuke to your heart's content, you're gonna die, die within tractor range and get it past it's 50% mark. Melee run up, melee it like nuts, RDM keep everyone alive as long as you possibly can. Convert, divine seal, curaga II, etc etc. If you wanna be silly, throw up a DoT or two. It uses Divine Judgement at 50% and around 5% and you're all just gonna die. RR up, rest to full. Same strategy, NINs voke, BLMs go to town, get it to ~5%. RR up, rest to full. BLMs time nuke elemental seal freeze II, one stun, the other tier III or IV. No need for melee, let them enjoy the show. Congrats on the win! Strategy 3 A Balanced party, PLD or NIN works, PLD/RDM and NIN/DRK works well as tanker, 1-2 BLM sub whm recomended to self reraise and to raise others, healers and DDs (best if they can stun, if not haste the blm and pray). Kill the blu as usual, stun eyes on me. Razfahd is too easy compared to Rauban so i assume no problems there. Alexander is the main dish, have tank stand on Alexander's left foot, if you are using pld stand slightly outside melee range, pld/rdm to spam enmity spells. DDs are to stand 45 degrees to the left of Alexander's back being as far back as possible but still within your own melee range. this is so that Alexander's normal AOE moves won't hit the DDs. BLM to stand on either wing but away from others. stay at 20 range from alex to prevent Draw in Healers just stand within healing distance DDs| | | | Tank(outside melee range) BLM stay at 20 range Healers On this formation, only the tanker will take any damage other than Mega Holy. When Alexander hits near 50% health, the BLM should nuke all out without using 2hr and try to get the enmity from the tanker, if done correctly, Divine Judgement should only hit the BLM, leaving the other members still alive, reducing alot of down time. Make sure to land all possible DOT spells you can, Poison II Bio II Shock Burn Choke. Strategy 4 5x SMN/WHM, RDM/DRK RDM acts as a pseudo tank against all the summoners who will have minimal hate most of the time For part 1 of the fight, hammer Raubhan with physical blood pacts. When he reraises, hammer him with magical blood pacts- Either Nether Blast, or a fully merited merit BP which is very effective. part 2 is a peice of cake, no explanation needed. On alexander, just keep sending avatars at him and blood pacting when possible, predator claws is ideal but others will work as well. Summoners should spread out but be generally towards one side, the RDM on the other. That's about it, just stay out of range of the RDM for alexander's 2-hour, and the rest is pretty easy. My team beat the whole fight with no wipes, minimal deaths, and almost 10 minutes remaining. Strategy 5 PLD/NIN, RDM/DRK, BLM/RDM, SCH/RDM, SMN/WHM x2 PLD tanks Raubhan while RDM is on stun duty for Eyes On Me, SCH is healer for PLD while both SMNs use Diabolos and Neither Blast for the first round. BLM nukes with highest nukes and he should go down fast. 2nd round, PLD continues tanking and both BLM and RDM are on Stun/Sleep watch to counter Eyes On Me. Both SMNs use Garuda (or your preferred avatar) but do not make avatar assault. While Raubhan is asleep, BLM starts casting highest nuke and calls out both SMNs to BP at the same time. Once both end, Sleep Raubhan and repeat. He shouldn't hold that long on that pattern. 3rd round, we lost the PLD to an Eyes on me, but still won using the same tactic. Both SMNs assault Razfahd with Diabolos and BLM nukes as both avatars hold hate. Neither Blast works well doing up to 500 damage (Did not test out any other avatars). By the time Razfahd fell, Pld was unweakened and we rested to full for the start of Alexander fight. We were spread out like this: SCH Alexander SMN SMN BLM PLD RDM SCH and RDM switch positions, RDM is healer and refresher to BLM PLD and both SMNs. PLD flashes Alexander and starts tanking. Both SMNs use Diabolos and just BP Release. BLM and SCH nuke and enfeeble but has to keep a careful eye on hate. Everything was going well, even the 2hr that hit us did upwards to 800 damage but no one died. By the time we brought Alexander down under 10% we were running low on mp except for the SCH which was told to rest for the final kill. Alexander uses 2hr again, this time killing us (most of us were below 800 this time) and SCH uses Helix spells. Before Alexander killed us, BLM used Bio II and the SCH was able to get a Blizzard IV off, dropping his hp down to 1% We all wiped but had reraised and Alexander dies by the Bio. We had won with 12 minutes to spare. Several things to note during that battle: *Radiant Sacrament can miss, and is considered a physical hit (I've evaded it with SMN). *Diabolo's Neither Blast will do upwards to 525, and will not give Alexander TP so that can reduce down the amounts of Gospels you'll endure. Strategy 6 PLD/WAR, SCH/DRK, BLM/RDM, BLM/WHM, WHM/BLM, SAM/NIN Focus on Raubhaun first. Have the PLD and SAM quickly take him down in the first round with ONLY MELEE ATTACKS, mages should not attack Raubhaun at all in the first round, only focus on keeping the PLD alive. SCH and BLMs alternate between stun duty. If needed, have one of the Black mages elemental seal sleep Raubhaun as he gets up. Rest up and then have the PLD tank Raubhaun while the Black mages nuke him. Melee does not attack in the 2nd round. Once Raubhaun gets up again, both melee and mages should go all out. If only melee attacked first round and only black mages attack second round he shouldn't be immune to anything at all. Just quickly get Razfahd down to 50% and then rest up for Alexander. Once Alexander is up quickly rebuff if needed and have the two Black Mages go to one side of Alexander and the Scholar and the White Mage to the other. Paladin should stand as far away as possible but still be in Provoke/Flash range, preferably just outside of the entrance hallway. SAM should stay behind Alexander at all times and not go crazy on weapon skills. WHM main heals while SCH backup heals and nukes when possible, but don't let the SCH go nuke crazy. WHM will run out of MP sometime. Around 50% watch out for Alexander's super attack, it's best to die in the hallway if possible. At 20% have the BLMs use Manafont, and the SAM use Meikyo Shusui. Quickly get him down again before he can use his super attack, if Alexander surives all of this have the Paladin rush in and use Spirits Within, he should have enough TP to finish the fight if Alexander is at 5% health or lower. Invincible works on all of Alexander's attacks aside from his ultimate attack and the basic magic he casts, so don't be afraid of wasting it. If more than two people die on Raubhaun just start over. Enjoy Strategy 7 RDM PLD RNG BLM BLM BLM My linkshell just did this fight several times in a row, and we have found a very effective strategy. Credit goes to Tedman of Ramuh for this. The ideal setup is . This is flexible. Everyone needs Reraise Earrings; even BLMs and RDMs should consider this b/c 150 MP is nothing to shake a stick at. Also, melee should consider /SAM to reduce TP gain of Alexander as much as possible. Also, RNG/WAR can have a hard time zerging Raubahn all the way down at the beginning; /SAM gives you an extra Sidewinder/Slug Shot. Because Raubahn's immunity is based on the majority of damage you do, you can simplify the fight very easily. Have the RNG take down 50% or more of the first form of Raubahn as fast as he can. EES, Barrage, Sidewinder, what Rangers are good at. Samurai, Warrior, DRagoon, and Blue Mage all work well for this. After it gets past 50%, if you can get it down with just the PLD and RNG, go for it. BLMs can start nuking at this point. CAUTION: Skillchains count as magical damage, so if you have the ability to self-skillchain, do NOT use it until he is significantly past 50% health, or he could be immune to magic in his third form. When he reraises, have the RDM sleep and BLM time nuke him all the way down. Now that he's in the third form, it doesn't matter what kind of damage you do, just kill him. Timed nuking is the easiest and safest, but if you have a SAM or BLU that can unleash heavy damage without needing to melee that will work too. If you have a BLU, set Temporal Shift or Jettatura for a non-physical stun that won't affect Sleep. If you're time-nuking the final form, your melee can go start to work on Razfahd. This entire process can take from 7 to 15 minutes, 15 being with deaths from unstunned Eyes on Me. Once you start the Alexander fight, have the Paladin stand in front of Alexander, but at a distance. If you have an extra melee, have them fight on the sides. Black Mages and Red Mage should spread out near the back wall, by the entrance. The key is to avoid TP feed on Alexander. Head Butt can stun Gospel of the Lost, but it's difficult. At or around 50%, the melee should disengage and run far away. Paladins, this is the time to put on your Shadow Ring if you have one. After Divine Judgment, if you wipe, rest to full and start again. Take him down to 10% or so, then repeat for the second Divine Judgment. BLU and SAM can self-skillchain Darkness for Magic Bursts. (Rana > Gekko and Expiacion > Vertical Cleave) As I mentioned, the ideal setup can be altered, but you still want at least two BLMs, a RDM, and a PLD. When I did it, we had PLD RDM BLM BLM SAM BLU, and didn't have a single wipe. Mikauk 00:14, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Strategy 8 PLD/NIN, RNG/SAM, RDM/WHM, BRD/WHM, BLM/WHM, BLM/RDM Raubahn: Round 1 :*PLD and RNG do most of damage. :*BLM no nukes, DoT and Stun only. :*RDM enfeebles and cures. :*BRD does it's usual thing. Notes: Very easy-- having two BLMs helped a lot. Round 2 :*PLD tanks, RNG shoots. :*BLMs nuke and Stun. :*RDM and BRD heal/support as per usual. Round 3 :*Same as Round 2. Note: he didn't appear to be immune to any form of damage. Razfahd: :*Too weak. Went down in no time. :*Uses pitiful spells. Alexander: :*PLD stand in front of Alexander, melee him. :*RNG stand on the portal to the left of Alexander, Meditate > Barrage > WS. :*BRD Ballads to mages/tank, Minuet to RNG. :*RDM main heal. :*BLM magical DD and co-healers. Notes: Protect IV, Shell IV, Phalanx II, Regen, Haste and Refresh were kept on PLD at all times, curing others as needed. Finished the BC with a large portion of time remaining, only death was RNG when he moved in too close and got caught in AoE. Positioning is important in this battle. PLD stands directly in front of Alexander. Everyone else in the party is spread out to avoid AoE. Simple strategy, I really thought it was going to be harder. Baruch 14:26, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Strategy 9 PLD/WAR, WAR/NIN, WHM/BLM, BRD/WHM, BLM/RDM, SCH/WHM Raubahn: Round 1 :*PLD and WAR do most of damage. :*BLM do nothing. :*WHM and SCH cures. :*BRD cast Acc song for DD & Mp refresh for mages. Notes: Very easy Round 2 :*PLD and WAR stay away from him. :*BLM and SCH nuke together and Stun/sleep with WHM casting repose when resist. :*BRD cast Mp refresh or sleep too when still resist ^^. Round 3 :*PLD and WAR on him. :*WHM cures. :*BRD cast Acc song for DD & Mp refresh for mages. :*BLM and SCH nukes near end of life. Razfahd: :*Too weak. DD fight him while mages rest MP. Alexander: :*PLD stand at 20' from the right of Alexander and try to keep hate and equip with earth staff. :*WAR stand near Alexander on the opposite side of PLD. Always hit ans WS as possible. :*BRD Ballads to mages/tank, Minuet to WAR. :*WHM main heal. :*BLM and SCH magical DD and co-healers. A little before 50% of its life, the WAR tries to get hate with 2hr + provocation + warcry + ws so that Alexander balances its 2hr to him while the others are withdrawn rather far not to be touched. The WAR dies ^^. Then the PLD takes again haste, the WAR raise. And one starts again to hit him, as well DD as mages. In the surrounding of 5%, he remakes its 2hr, that is to say you to try to make as before if you have another WAR, if not to prepare you to die, raise then give all what you have to finish it quickly (2hr BLM SCH + DD) Alexander is very annoying with always cure itself, but with a good composition and a good strategy, that can function ^^ Composition :*PLD Hume : Darthrevan alias Her Pikou :*WHM Hume : Lynie alias Nounouille :*BLM Hume : Zalou alias Kinderman :*SCH Hume : Carah alias Carapuce or Moultitache :*BRD Elvaan : Arola alias Arochou :*WAR Taru : Gloarb alias Sale Taru Thx for my team (RDT Powaaa ^^ ) link Tsukinoangels Gloarb 23:00, 16 June 2009 Other *If using a PLD, have him stand in the front out of melee range with Earth Staff. Have Melees behind Alexander and Mages on the platform to the left of Alexander. This will allow mages ample space to cure both melees and PLD, while the PLD is the only one hit with AoEs like Divine Judgement. *If using a NIN, have him stand behind Alex for SATA, as he only faces forward it is possible to get a full SATA on the NIN for him to keep hate better. (if someone is /thf) Otherwise stand in the front. *Dark Knights are very powerful physically against Alexander, but their Dark Magic is resisted often. Stun still works and is important in stopping Alexander's powerful attacks. Souleater will prove useful in dealing a large amount of damage to make up for when Alexander heals, but it is still risky if used without Blood Weapon. Having a Dark Knight in the party isn't a must, but it will certainly increase your chances of survival and victory. *Does not move, turn, or regen HP. Therefore, it is possible for your tank to be behind him the entire fight with melee Sneak Attacking and Trick Attacking the tank. This way, Black Mages are less likely to pull hate. *Alexander's special attacks are all light-based. Light Carol and Dark Staff can help reduce Divine Judgement in particular. *note: Since Divine Judgement is a weapon skill it is debatebly better to go with a Shield for a chance to block. This also allows for Spirits Within if the PLD lacks Chivalry or the recast is down. (Advice Sentinel before attempting to move in for Spirits) *Spiritreaver automatons can be deployed just inside the 20' range and stay there. Water>Ice>Ice>Ice will allow the maton to deal considerable amounts of damage, allowing the PUP to sub BRD for Ballad and Light Carol. Pup can melee it too or use the valoredge frame to do some more damage to Alexander. *It may help, when fighting Raubahn, to sleep him through his 2 hour (Azure Lore) because that's when his Eyes On Me is most deadly, especially after his second Reraise. If your stunners are failing to stun Eyes on Me, sleeping Azure Lore may be the best course of action. Just remember not to use any DoT spells on him (Bio, Dia, Helices, etc.). *Mages should stay out of Circle Blade range when fighting Raubahn. Gospel of the lost is by far the loosing move if not treated properly!! When fighting Alex he uses this move once he has 300% TP, so it is key to stop him from getting TP as much as possilbe. After multiple attempts with PLD, WHM, RDM and BLM and 2DDs we realised this would not work, the 2 DDs were WARs. So we attempted to control alexs Tp gain by using only one DD, subbing a GA instead of dual wield as it can feed him faster. Then we traded the other DD for a SCH, sch buffed, DoT;d and nuked hard with the BLM. With only one DD Alex used Gospel 4 times the entire fight and we won with 3mins left to go and 2hours still being used (i was maybe 40% thrumy manafont when it died). *Chainspell Stun also really helped the last 10% to stop any more Gospel's going off!! Gl with the fight! Pantmonkey 11:22, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ---- PLD/RDM WHM/BLM RDM/WHM WAR/DRK RNG/WAR BRD/WHM Essentially, PLD supertank all the mobs; RNG zerg; WAR zerg+stun; WHM, RDM heal; BRD ballad/melee songs (RNG needed preludes for Alex). This is the pt setup we won with. >>EARLIER SETUP...please read<< Earlier, we tried the setup NIN/WAR WHM/BLM RDM/DRK PUP/DNC RNG/SAM BRD/WHM. I know what you're thinking, too little DD. And that was exactly our downfall. The WHM should have the tank targeted when s/he sees "Eyes on Me" in chatlog during Raubahn. Though we didn't stun much, WHM could cure fast enough with V to bring tank to full hp in time for the next attack (before he gets hit again and prob killed). We had about 3 people die during the second form..maybe 4. Had the RDM sleep while we recovered. Raz was extremely easy (as always). However, Alex kept using his healing TP move to heal ~900-1000 when he was down to 75%. So, we were pretty much stuck at 75% xD. The tank suggested for the RDM to Bio...random, yes. But, when the RDM did bio, Alex stopped using that healing TP move. I have never read anything about this, but it seemed to work. It was really probably just luck, though. Anyway, we wiped with that setup, and we decided to do some job changing (NIN to PLD; RDM to WAR; PUP to RDM; RNG wanted to sub Warrior for better DDing purposes). Strategy: Raubahn *We had everyone have a RR item and RR up at all times for the wipes. *WAR should be ready to stun, and the WHM ready to CureV the PLD. *BRD: BALLAD. Storm Fife will be your best friend. Our BRD had ballad on the PLD, WAR (for stuns), RDM, and WHM. Can give the RNG att or prelude (prelude+meat is a beautiful combo btw). Also, BRD assisting the WHM and RDM with healing helped a ton. *Also, Raub has an AoE that would put everyone at yellow health. If you have a taru WHM, ask her to keep up SS, as that saved me quite a few times. :D It was a really annoying attack that he used a couple of times (probably 3). :::1st form: We had RNG doing the majority of the DMG. :::2nd form: He was immune to ranged; we had the WAR doing the most damage. We had the PLD and WAR die here, and had the RDM keep sleep up on Raub (the BRD helped w/ sleeping, lullabies stuck; also, the :::WHM's Repose stuck). After recovering, WAR zerged Raub to death. :::3rd form: No immunities..higher def. RNG and WAR zerged. Not much to it! Razfahd Too weak...mages rested while DD zerged. Alexander _________________________________________ Alexander WAR PLD RDM (on raised platform) RNG WHM ________________ ______________sleep spam to get it down quickly,SCH nuked too Razfahd *Short rest and then killed it Quickly Alexander DDs | Alex | RDM/WHM PLD/WAR RDM/BLM&SCH *PLD stayed out of melee range *RDM/BLM refresehed SCH & PLD and kept DDs hasted,kept Bio II up and used ES to land Poison II *1 RDM cured and the other one rested and then we changed *SCH nuked with T4 spells and gave back up cure *NIN & SAM meleed *on first run (test run,without use of 2h) it killed PLD on 50% and we had to wipe and failed *on second run (main run with use of 2hs) at 45% (after approx 7 minutes of fighting) SAM had major hate (not planned but it was fine for us),NIN died & rr'd and SAM survived with 2hp,quickly cured SAM up and NIN stunned untill unweaken. *at approx 25-33% Alex used more often gospel of the lost,so told sam & nin to stop melee.SCH nuked and SAM only attacked with WS. *at 5-10% we started to full attack again (5 min warning),at 1% alex killed SCH+RDM/BLM quickly reraised and throw out much dmg as possible,and won with a bit more than 1 minute left. *fight done without wipe. *SAM had to disengage sometimes to avoid hate swap. *so good luck to u all, Bahamut's Alukat 09.09.09 ---- :PLD for tanking, BLM, BLU and DRK for stunning. DRK and PLD used two hour at the very end, other then that no 2hrs were used. Composition PLD (Hume) BLM (Tarutaru) BLU (Elvaan) DRK (Hume) RDM (Elvaan) PUP (Tarutaru) Strategy Vs Raubahn: *1st time NO ONE MELEE! Just let the BLM nuke, RDM or DRK sleep, and the BLU can cast Heat Breath. PLD keeps casting flash and voking, but will probably at some point need to cover the BLM. DRK also should be ready for stun in case PLD is unable to cover. *2nd time MELEE ONLY! The BLU, PLD, and DRK are free to engage. RDM and BLM should keep an eye for Eyes on Me and stun whenever possible. *3rd time cut loose with everything. PLD is probably a little low on MP, so stunning becomes more crucial as healing magic maybe low. Headbutt also works well for stunning if PLD gets low on HP. If at ANY time the PLD dies, elemental seal sleep. Between the BLM, RDM and DRK, should be able to keep this up while waiting for the PLD to unweaken. Note: You can only die once, should the PLD die a second time, you will be forced to either sleep/nuke him down or try stun rotation to keep him from attacking. Strategy Vs Razfahd There is none... just zerg once Raubahn is dead. Just make sure the PLD goes in first to take initial aggro. Strategy Vs Alexander After short cs, rest to full and REBUFF. PLD in full Iron Ram gear + Earth Staff should be fine for this fight. PLD should run in first to get initial hate with flash and voke. After the second voke, DD should be clear to run in making sure not to come anywhere NEAR the PLD. DD (PUP and DRK) can be either both on the same side or one on each side (one on each side prevents both from dying should one of them get hate off the PLD). RDM and BLM should stand on the platform to ALEXANDER's right, so as to keep the PLD within heal/refresh range. Before the 2hr @ 50% HP the BLU can assist with healing, giving the BLM option to stun and nuke. After the 2hr @ 50% the BLU can go back to meleeing, if it took a while to get HP down to 50%. After the second 2hr @ 5%, the PLD and DRK can 2hr (PLD had to 2hr to take hate back from DRK 2hr). The BLM *may* 2hr, but it might possibly be risky if they are 2hring with ancient magic, unless the PLD also 2hrs, much like they do to keep hate off DRK. No one ran out of range of Alexander's 2hr. All party members survived both 2hrs. Alexander CAN be stunned AND Paralyzed with decent gear and merits on BLM or RDM. These can be useful when dealing with Gospel of the Lost, as Alexander does NOT always repeat the same move if paralyzed or stunned. *Food used was Taznavian Taco (PLD), Ginger Cookies (RDM), Apple Pie (BLM) Strategy Pros: *BLU has HP build for Heat Breath and MP build while assisting with healing. Takes some stress of BLM in both halves of the fight as they don't take ALL the hate for nuking. PLD needs to be kept refreshed at all times, as does the BLU, since Heat Breath takes a fair amount of MP to use. They will also need it if they are to assist with healing duties to rotate out with the RDM or BLM.> Strategy Cons: *You *maybe* a little short on DD, and time will be your worse enemy. Ideally, with one wipe you may just be able to squeeze in a win, even if the DRK has the best DD gear around. The idea behind this strategy is more on magic damage and not wiping, or using the automaton to assist as much as it can to do damage. I'm not completely sure if exchanging the PUP for a DRG or another DRK would help much, but it might be able to give more DD. Subbing /WAR might also help, but /NIN is recommended for avoiding Circle Blade or if the DRK or BLU is forced to take a hit or two if the PLD goes down. Making this Strategy Better: Not sure if exchanging the PUP for a DRG would make fight better. Its probably a little more DD, but the automaton, like the wyvern would die at the 2hr. A SAM might possibly be a better DD then PUP, but might have to adjust some tactics for SAM pulling hate off PLD. Fight done with the PLD dying once, but no wipe. Quetzalcoatl's Synelia 03.08.10 ---- PLD/WAR, SAM/WAR, DNC/NIN, COR/RNG, SMN/WHM, WHM/SCH :We had no Black Mage, but we still made this work. Strategy: *Everyone bring RR of some kind. *We obtained an Icarus Wing for our SAM. Raubahn *Pull him back to the begining. *Melee killed him twice in a row. *Final form, the PLD held him while the SMN, COR, and SAM used magical/ranged damage to finish him off. Razfahd *Standard fight strategy. Nothing special. Alexander *Everyone spread out. *Paladin tanked at range. *White Mage kept him alive. *Corsair kept up evoker's roll and chaos roll. (The Summoner would run to the White Mage, and the Corsair would equip Luzaf's Ring to include the Paladin in the evoker's roll range.) He used ranged attacks and Quick Draws (usually did around 100 damage with a fairly decent QD build.) *Summoner kept sending in Shiva to do Blood Pacts, and an occasional Carbuncle healing move on the Paladin. *Dancer used some steps and emergency healing, but served more as a damage dealer on this one. They stayed directly on Alexander. *Samurai was our main source of damage. They took the opposite of Alexander than the Dancer. *At 51%, the Samurai provoked and weapon skilled to attempt to steal hate. This caused Alexander to use Divine Judgment on her. She reraised, and rested while we continued the fight. *At 5%, the Samurai again provoked and unleashed their two-hour, again taking the full force of Divine Judgement. DJ still hit our Paladin somehow, but they survived. Strategy Pros: *If a damage dealer can steal hate, you can successfully avoid a wipe for this fight. It saves a lot of time. Even if the Paladin is hit with Divine Judgement, the fact that DJ didn't hit while they were already at lower HP meant it was very survivable. *You can still win without a Black Mage! Strategy Cons: *The worry was that we wouldn't have enough DD for this fight. It turned out to be wrong. The biggest challenge was that our White Mage was lower level, but even that wasn't a hindrance. *The melee immunity section of Raubahn took a bit longer that the others, obviously. Making this Strategy Better: *It might be better not to let the Raubahn melee immunity happen. We found this worked much better because no one had to hold back, and we didn't have to use a strategy that required us sleeping Raubahn, but I'm unsure that this method was the fastest. Overall, it still didn't cost us too much time. *Obviously magical damage dealing would probably be great to have to reduce TP gain on Alexander (that healing move was healing it about 1000 hp and lengthened our fight be a good amount of time), but the point of this strategy is that, outside of Summoner, we really lacked that. *Our first time, after the Samurai took hate, we had her rest. In retrospect, it would have been better to just keep her out there while weakened. That's what we did the second time. Alternative Strategy: *The Corsair could also have been a bard. It's hard to say (we didn't have a parse) if his damage dealing was better than the additional TP gain. Overall, I think Corsair was better, but, again, it's hard to tell on a boss with high defense, a healing TP move, and a very strict time limit. ---- PLD/WAR, SAM/THF, SCH/WHM, RDM/WHM, SMN/WHM, SMN/WHM Strategy: *Everyone bring RR of some kind. *Mages and Paladin used Yag Drinks / Hi-Ethers when needed. Raubahn *Pull him back to the begining. *1st Form: Melee killed. PLD Tank. RDM used Stun / Sleep. *2nd Form: Melee / Magical kill. 1 SMN used Diablos for Refresh Avatar's Favor (Didn't attack, just Cured PLD). RDM used Stun / Sleep. *3rd Form: Became immune to Melee. Used SCH, RDM and 2XSMN to magical kill. *Full Rest after Raubahn was defeated. Razfahd *Standard fight strategy. Get him to 50% HP. Alexander (Monster) *Paladin tanked at range infront of Alexander (Monster). *Samurai waited until PLD had good hate then attacked from the side. Weapon Skilled when ready. *Summoners used Shiva (Rush), Titan (Geocrush), Diabolos (Nether Blast). Helped with Cures on PLD. *Scholar Nuked. Also helped with Cures on PLD. *Red Mage Nuked. Refreshed and helped with Cures. *At around 51% all but the PLD moved into the passage. SMNs kept Avatars attacking (Got Alexander to around 48%). Alexander then used Divine Judgment. :We had to take a wipe. *Reraised and Fully Healed / Buffed up. *Red Mage DoT on Alexander. *Samurai / Red Mage / Scholar 2hrd. PLD & 1 SMN kept Cures on. *Summoner's 2hrd for Refresh from Astral Flow and burned MP with Avatars. (Didnt use Avatars 2hr ability). *Scholar help Cure PLD. Everyone else Zerg till the end. Strategy Pros * Paladin was always Cured and never really got into any HP trouble. * Summoner's can switch between Physical and Magic attacks for Raubahn. * Samurai can DD away with no problems. Just watchout for Hate. Strategy Cons * Cannot afford to wipe on Raubahn or Razfahd. As time is of the essance. * Raubahn melee immunity made the fight longer than expected. * Alexander's move Gospel of the Lost is annoying as it heals Alexander for around 900-1100 HP and removes debuffs. * We ended up killing Alexander just after the 1 minute warning. Making this Strategy Better * A Black Mage would of made Nuking easier, but is possible to kill without. ---- TEMPLATE for future entries : : Strategy: * * Strategy Pros: * * Strategy Cons: * * Making this Strategy Better: * * Alternative Strategy: * Other Strategies: * ----